


Kiibouma Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Licking, M/M, Maids, Neck Kissing, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Here, have some Kiibouma oneshots! Also, if you'd like to request a theme/plot, go ahead! I'll add more tags when I need to.





	Kiibouma Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically;  
> I had an idea that Ouma stole one of Tsumugi's cosplays (which contained a petite maid outfit.) You can probably tell where this is going-

It was midday, and Kokichi was running towards Kiibo's dorm, maid outfit in hand. He had just stolen one of Tsumugi's cosplays from her ultimate lab, knowing it would some how be the perfect fit for himself. While he was heading to his boyfriend's room, he came across Himiko, Tenko, and Angie chatting with each other in the courtyard. Of course, he thought nothing of the occurrence. Instead, he only kept going, soon reaching the dorm building. Before going to Kiibo's door, he went to his own, going inside and shutting said object behind him.

The lithe boy began to strip off his clothing, resting them on his bed. He continued these actions until he was only in his briefs, then he threw on the maid's outfit. It was a perfect fit, but the bottom edge was a bit short. Oh well, better access, right? Once he was finished changing, he barged out of his dorm room, skipping up the small flight of stairs. Kokichi reached his destination, lightly knocking on the door.

When the door opened, Ouma was met with Kiibo. Upon seeing the shorter male, he became pretty flustered because of what he was wearing. A short moment passed of being stared at, "Hey, can you let me in now?" Kokichi quizzed, irritation in his voice. Iidabashi snapped out of his thoughts, nodding and letting him in. "So, w-why did you come here again?" The other asked, closing the door behind him.

Ouma snickered, now sitting on said person's bed. "Oh, c'mon, you'll see! Just be patient!" He said, patting the spot beside him for Kiibo to sit there. And so, the white-haired male complied, resting beside Kokichi. A quiet hum erupted from him.

"Hey, Kii-boy," The shorter began to speak, shifting his position to now straddle Kiibo's hips, "how about we try something out?" He rhetorically asked, one if his hands trailing down Iidabashi's side. This flustered him, making his head slightly turn to the side as well. Kokichi only chuckled, his hand now resting on the taller's crotch. That's all it took to make him hard, as it didn't take much to excite him.

Iidabashi averted his eyes to Ouma, barely giving him a nod. God, would this be fun for the both of them. Kokichi pinched the zipper of Kiibo's fly to un-zip it, pulling out his stiff member. After doing so, he took off his own boxers, tossing them to the side. The taller was only curious on what he'd do next, but soon got his question answered. Ouma straddled his hips again, wrapping a hand around both of their lengths to have them pressed against each other. The purple-haired boy soon moved his hand, stroking both of their members together. 

Kiibo was already starting to moan, looking down on the work Ouma was doing. Said boy was becoming a bit irritated from this, "St-Stop staring and- N-Nng," he cut himself off by moaning, his eyes squeezing shut. Iidabashi did as he was told, beginning to attack Kokichi's neck with bites and kisses. He moaned from the action, moving his hand faster, which caused the taller to make some noise as well. The sounds were muffled, but neither of them complained. They were loving this, especially Ouma, since he was becoming louder by the second.

"Hah~ K-Kiibo~" The shorter moaned out, nearing his release. Hearing that, Kiibo pulled away from kissing his neck to look at him, taking in Ouma's flushed face. Now, both males were panting and moaning like no tomorrow. The pair was experiencing so much bliss, so it wouldn't take much to make them cum.

"Nnh, Fuck, I-I'm so close~" Kokichi mentioned under his breath, drool now running down his chin.

Kiibo didn't trust his voice to reply, but did so anyway, "M-Me— too, aah~" he said through pants.

It wasn't long until the taller came, Ouma releasing soon after. They both panted and gasped to catch their breaths, coming down from their highs. Kokichi was the first to catch his breath, licking his hand clean of the fluid that wad on it. After doing so, he shifted to lick the rest off of Iidabashi's shirt, or what had gotten on the fabric. "What are you.." He trailed off, not finishing his sentence to let the shorter do what he wanted. The sight of Ouma licking off both of their fluids might've aroused Kiibo a bit, but he didn't show it.

Kokichi's idea was..a pretty great one, to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie-  
> I hope you liked this, but in my opinion, it's bad. Oh well--  
> If you have a request for a Kiibouma oneshot, then just comment,,


End file.
